


Holmes Christmas traditions

by Hal_is_absolutely_not_ladylike



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, fluffy little ball of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 01:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hal_is_absolutely_not_ladylike/pseuds/Hal_is_absolutely_not_ladylike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg and John get to partake in a Holmes family Christmas tradition and are very excited, Mycroft and Sherlock are less excited.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holmes Christmas traditions

Right now John and Greg could have kissed Mummy Holmes. Not only did she put brightly colored paper crowns on Sherlock and Mycroft's heads and pronounce them kings of the manner, but she demanded they wear them for the rest of the night. Then she brought out a photo album the was filled with only photos of them since birth wearing Christmas crowns. The Holmes brothers are less pleased, and are showing it by scowling and demanding that theses silly hats be take off as they are grown men in committed relationships. To which Mummy Holmes replied

"No, but as they are important enough to you boys that you brought them I can only assume they will be here for the long haul." She sends John and Greg meaningful glances. "So they can partake in the tradition as well." Mycroft and Sherlock smile.

"Really? I haven't worn once since I was I kid, that was always my favorite Christmas tradition, well besides presents." John replied with a smile

"Bring on the crowns! My brothers kids always make me where one, I will have to send them a photo of us in our crowns My, they'll all get a big kick out of it." Greg was grinning like an idiot at Mycroft who's scowl has re-etched its self on to his face to mirror Sherlock's.

"Oh wonderful!" Mummy Holmes said before running off to fetch more crowns.

 

By the end of the night Mummy Holmes had another photo to add to her album, this time with Greg and John at their partners' sides, and Greg's whole family had laugh at the look of malice and discontent Mycroft had on his face because of the crown.  

 


End file.
